Seeing in Black and White
by Eternalangel15
Summary: A oneshot involving the interactions between White, the protagonist of the story, and N, the boy that can hear the voice of Pokémon.


**A/N: So I was looking though my laptop checking for any stories I had saved throughout the years and I happened to find this one shot. I think I wrote this before I tried writing my own story for the fifth generation (which was a total fail due to the horrible reviews I received from it). Anyway, I thought why not share this for fun. I rather let it be read from others than let it collect dust in my storage. So have fun and comment on a question I have after you're finished reading it.**

* * *

 _Seeing in Black & White_

"Your Pokémon... Just now, it was saying..."

I looked away from my childhood friend, Cheren, to another boy staring curiously at us. No... at me. He had long light green hair and dark grey eyes slightly hidden under his cap. But even then, I could see how his eyes twinkled in wonder as if he had just found a posible answer to an equation that had been unsolved for a long time.

"W-who are you? What are you talking about pokemon speaking?" Cheren asked beside me cautious of the stranger that had suddenly came out of nowhere out of the crowd that had stayed to listen to Team Plasma's plea.

The boy only continued staring at me. Ignoring Cheren's questions, he continued speaking directly towards me.

"You're pokemon is speaking. But... It seems you can't hear it either..."

I remained silent only staring at the boy transfixed by his sad expression. While his eyes were full of curiosity, they also hid something else in them. What it was, I did not know, but I knew there was more to the boy standing in front me and Cheren than meets the eye. Because of that, I wanted to know his name.

As if sensing this, N smiled speaking once more. "My name is N. Can I ask who you are?"

"M-my name is White." I softly murmured. "And this is my friend, Cheren." I continued pointing at Cheren who was giving N a dangerous glare.

N, for the first time since encountering us, took the time to direct his attention at Cheren. He only nodded at him however and immediately turned his attention back at me. I shuddered at this. What was N seeing In me that was making him only transfixed on me?

"You're a trainer an I correct? I'm a trainer too, but I can't help but wonder... are pokemon really happy being confined in what you call pokeballs?"

"What do you mean?" Grunted Cheren placing his hand in mine offering his own way of protection. I took notice of it however. All my attention was directed towards N's words. I was absorbed in them taking apart each word piece by piece. His words made me hesitant about one thing: my pokemon's happiness.

Yet again, as if he was sensing my hesitation, N smiled softly. He walked towards me taking a pokeball out. He threw it in the air and a small Purrloin appeared in white light out of it giving me a cold glare. I stared at it a bit shaken and looked back up at N only to see him emotionless staring at me with cold grey eyes.

"White," he said in an emotionless tone. "Let me hear your pokemon's voice again!"

"Not if I have to say anything about that!" I heard Cheren spat out beside me taking out his pokeball ready to send out the snivy he had just received from Professor Juniper. However, I beat him in throwing my pokeball.

"Go Oshawott!" I yelled both in excitement and fear.

Oshawott appeared out of the white light from the pokeball and glared at the Purrloin standing in front of us with feral eyes.

Finally seeing my pokemon, N smiled. This time, I could tell it was a warm smile. Acknowledging this, I smiled back at N and started the battle.

"Oshawott! Use tackle!"

Oshawott gritted its teeth and pushed forward running towards Purrloin. It placed its head forward ready to tackle Purrloin. Just as Oshawott was going to make contact, purrloin dodged its attack jumping away at the last second. It raised its right claw and attacked Oshawott's back scratching it.

I slightly winced at purrloin's attack worried for Oshawott's health. As if he read my thoughts, Oshawott looked back at me with confidence. Seeing this, my worries were casted away. I nodded and yelled my next command.

"Oshawott, use tail whip!"

Oshawott nodded and turned its body around placing its tail in front of Purrloin shaking it. Purrloin growled at this arching its back.

Smiling, I yelled out my next battle command. "Now Oshawott! Use tackle again!"

Oshawott turned around and broke into a run at Purrloin. Purrloin hissed and moved to dodge its attack, but it was too late. Oshawott's tail whip guaranteed that Purrloin's defense would be down. Before Purrloin could even move, Oshawott's hit its head dead on with full force. From the force of the impact, Purrloin was sent flying back at N's feet fainted from the attack.

N sighed and called back Purrloin into its pokeball while thanking it at the same time for its efforts. After expressing his gratitude, he looked back at me, but with cold eyes yet again.

"As long as pokemon are confined in pokeballs, pokemon will never become perfect beings."

He looked up towards the sky turning away from me.

"That is why I have to change the world for pokemon... Because they're my friends."

N then began to walk away. As I watched him walk away, I couldn't help but feel sad and lost. Why I did not know. But I knew I needed to meet N again. I did not think it was for self-satisfaction, but more so for the fact to find out why he seemed sad.

'And if possible,' I thought as Cheren spoke to me how dangerous N was, 'find a way to help him.'

* * *

I bit harshly down on my lips as I ran though the streets towards the amusement park. After I had arrived in Nimbasa City, I had encountered Team Plasma grunts. I had battled them, but they had taken off to the amusement park before I could stop them. Now here I was chasing them finding my thoughts drifting to their goals for both people and pokemon.

I detested what they were doing. They were hurting the bonds people had with people by taking those pokemon away from them. And after so many battles with my friends and gym leaders alike, I had realized now how important those bonds are.

I sighed stopping looking up to see a large glowing decorated arch illuminating as a beacon of hope for the dark starry sky. I softly smiled staring at it. I couldn't help but wish that things were far more simpler. Realizing my selfish desire, I looked away from the arch now fully directed towards the path towards the amusement park. I had to cast my selfishness away. At least for my pokemon.

I then broke off into a run. I continued to run ignoring the gawking people and pokemon while looking for the two grunts I had battled earlier. It was my responsibility to deal with them. I couldn't let them do what they wanted no longer.

"You're looking for Team Plasma right?"

I stopped running recognizing the voice that came from behind me. I turned to see N staring at me with his familiar cold grey eyes. I shuddered at his gaze. I still could not shake the feelings they gave me even after our first meeting back at Accumula Town.

"N..." I huffed out now realizing how tired and out of breath I was. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Come with me." N said. "I know where Team Plasma is."

I couldn't help, but smile at N. I followed him as he led me through the park to a brightly lit ferris wheel. As I stared at the ferries wheel in wonder, N glanced around looking for something. Once he was finished looking around, he turned back towards me with an emotionless expression.

"Looks like Team Plasma is not around. Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can spot them."

I only nodded and entered one of the ferris wheel's carts with N. As we sat in the small cart, I found myself staring at N still transfixed on his eyes. They were still sad. Only this time, I recognized something else in them: happiness. Why was this emotion so buried deep inside of him?

"I... I must tell you something." N said softly focused on me with his eyes. "I am the king of Team Plasma."

I widened my eyes from this revelation in shock. How could N be the king of an organization like Team Plasma?! He was so different from them.

Seeing my shocked expression, N lightly smiled. "Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save the pokemon."

I said nothing and only stared at N. frowned from my silence and looked away from me at the dark starry sky. "I wonder how many pokemon exist in this world... I... I want to save them all..."

Once the Ferris wheel came to a stop, I immediately ran out of the cart glaring at N as he stepped out of it. A million thoughts went through my head as I glared at him. The most crucial thought was how could I have not seen this. The possibility of N being related to Team Plasma should have been seen clear as day on the day of our first encounter. Was I too gullible to not see it?

"Do you understand my logic White?" N said staring back at me emotionless as ever.

I stared back at him too only with determined eyes. "No..." I said. "I don't. Why do you have to separate pokemon and humans?! We... we need each other!"

N sighed and took a step closer to me taking my hands into his. I wanted to fight him to make him let go of me, but I found myself limp to his touch staring yet again in his eyes. His eyes always seemed to have me under his spell.

"It seems you cannot see the future I envision. But I will make sure that you will see it. I'll defeat the champion and become unbeatable, unlike any other! I'll make all trainers free their pokemon! Just try and stop me White!"

He released my hands and stepped away from me smiling. "If you want to be together with pokemon, your only hope is to collect the badges from each area and head for the pokemon league! Try to stop me there, if you dare!"

N then turned and began to walk away leaving me alone by the lit Ferris wheel. I still took no notice of the people and pokemon gawking at me and found my eyes looking down at my hands which N had touched.

N was Team Plasma's king. That meant I had to fight him. But I did not want to. Because of that, it frightened me. How could I defeat an organization if I couldn't even beat their own king?

Feeling a lump in my throat, I curled myself into a ball. I had to find the conviction to beat N and stop him. There was no way I was going to let him separate people and pokemon. And there was no way I was going to let him continue his misdeeds. Because as bad as it might seemed, I actually cared about N. And it was that thought that made me get up and head towards the gym to win my next badge.

* * *

I cautiously walked through the dark cave that was lit occasionally with dark blue sparks jumping from large glowing blue boarders. As I walked, I found myself thinking about my last gym battle and how I made a silent vow to my pokemon that I was never going to let them go.

I smiled at this thought and turned to a path that led to a small bridge when suddenly I felt a strong hold on both of my arms. I turned to see dark clothed men holding my arms in their icy grips looking down me with their faces covered in masks. I opened my mouth to yell for help, but one of the clothes men covered my mouth with their hand glaring down at my with an icy glare.

"Be silent and come..." he said behind his mask.

Before I could even registered what he said, I was pulled away with their grips on my arms away from the bridge and to another path in the cave I had not noticed earlier. They continued to pull me forward until I saw a familiar green haired boy turned away from us staring at one of the dark blue boulders. Once we were close enough, the black clothed men released me from their icy grips and disappeared leaving me alone with N.

Realizing that I was there, N looked away from the boulder and at me smiling. I shuddered at his smile. They always stirred unfamiliar emotions inside of me.

"Why are you here N?" I spat out wanting nothing more to run out, but somehow I knew that those black clothed men would probably stop me if I tried to.

"I wanted to talk to you..." N simply answered. "That was the Shadow Triad just now by the way. Ghetsis enlisted them in Team Plasma. He used the Shadow Triad to find out about you after I told him about you and your friends."

"Why?" I said, but for some reason with less anger and with more curiosity.

"I wanted to learn more about you and why I have these emotions that can only be felt when around you. I learned that Cheren is pursuing the ideal of strength while poor Bianca has faced the sad truth that not everyone can become stronger. But you are not swayed either way. You're more of a neutral presence in comparison to them."

I gritted my teeth even though I could feel my heart beat faster at what N had just said. What emotions did I make him feel? And how was I neutral presence in comparison to my friends?

"White..." I heard N call out directing my attention back towards him away from my thoughts. "Many different values mix together, and the world becomes grey... That is why is it is unforgivable! I will separate pokemon and people, so that black and white will be clearly distinct! Only then will pokemon become perfect beings! Yes, that is my dream! Tell me White, do you have a dream of your own?"

I only nodded my head in response to N's question stunned at his dream, but also at the thought that he could probably make it happen.

Smiling, N nodded at me and began to walk towards me. He stopped at my side giving me a warm expression with his beautiful grey eyes. "I want to learn what kind of dream you have White. And I want you to agree with my dream one day. That is why I will pursue the truth and become worthy enough to become friends with the legendary pokemon!"

N then looked forward and walked towards the entrance leaving me alone in the dark cave. However, only this time, I did not feel alone. Because I realized that somehow, N had touched a tiny part of my heart.

Which was why I wanted to learn more about his dream and the truth he wanted to seek.

* * *

I could not help, but stare in shock at the large white dragon that was glaring down at me from N's side. It was after my encounter with N at Mistralton City did I learned about the two stones that Ghetsis was using Team Plasma to search for: the Dark stone and the Light Stone. And now, they had found one. N had awakened the pokemon that was sleeping in the Light Stone: Reshiram.

"What do you think White?" N asked, his eyes twinkling in delight. "How do you like the beautiful form of the pokemon that appears before and fights beside the hero that will lead to the way to a new world?"

I shook my head looking back at N. "I won't let you N!" I yelled back even though I knew that I did not have the power to stop him.

As if N had read my thoughts, he softly laughed. "If you want to stop me White, then you must become a hero as well! That's right! When Reshiram's counterpart, Zekrom, recognizes you, we will finally be even, and it is then that you can try to stop me!"

"But... how can I..." I softly started to say, but I was quickly cut off by N.

"I believe in you White. If the future I see is true, you will meet Zekrom. The pokemon with you believe in you strongly. That is why I will place my belief in you..."

Turning, N got on Reshiram. Reshiram roared at his touch and lifted its wings preparing to take off. Before it did, N looked down at me and said a few more words smiling softly.

"I wonder if it is you who will interfere with my formula to change this world?" N then frowned but gave me an expression that had determined eyes, the same expression that I had once given him at Chargestone cave.

"White, if you want to protect the bonds between pokemon and people, you must search for Zekrom. I'm sure it is waiting for you in the form of the Dark Stone!"

As soon as N finished speaking, Reshiram took off to the sky leaving with N. I stared at their silhouettes only thinking one thing: I had to find Zekrom. I really didn't want to become a hero like N wanted me to. But I did needed Zekrom's power to help me fight N and stop him. Not just for the world's sake. But for N's sake as well.

* * *

I glared at N as he stepped closer to me with Reshiram behind him glaring down at me. N had done it. He had defeated the champion and decreed his order of the separation of people and people. The only person that was in his way now was me. That was why I could not move out of his way now that we were in his throne room in his castle. I had to stop N once and for all.

"White... You came all this way to battle me... but Zekrom is not responding. You haven't been recognized as a hero, have you? How disappointing..." N sighed looking away. "I actually kind of liked you. Through our encounters, I had the feeling that you might be a trainer who truly cares for their pokemon."

N frowned and looked back at me now with an icy glare. "But I was kidding myself. The idea of trainers and pokemon getting to know each other through battles is ridiculous! That is why I will give you two options. Challenge me to a fight you cannot win or leave this place and watch the birth of a new world."

I glared at N and only gave him a determined expression. "I'll battle you N! Only I will win! I'll stop you and your pursuit of the truth! I'll make you see how pokemon and trainers truly belong with each other! And I'll make you see the dream I have that you wanted to see!" I gritted my teeth taking a step forward with no more fear and hesitation. "This is my ideal N! And I'll never let you go until I make you see it!"

Suddenly, I felt something shaking in my bag. I looked down at it to see something glowing inside of it with electricity pulsing out of it. I opened my bag and watched as the Dark Stone that I had placed in my bag after receiving it glowed dark blue with electricity surrounding it. It floated out of my bag to the air beginning to glow even brighter now.

"Your Dark stone is... no I mean Zekrom is..." N started to say but he stopped watching in silence as the Dark Stone began to take the form of a large pokemon. I widened my eyes as the electricity became fiercer and the form became larger until two red eyes opened their eyes staring down at me. The pokemon roared and dark blue electricity struck everywhere in the room missing only me, N, and Reshiram destroying everything else in its wake.

Once Zekrom had finished roaring from its long sleep, it flew back down and stopped in front of me with his piercing red eyes looking down at me. However, I wasn't frightened by them. For some odd reason, I found comfort in them. As if those eyes believed in me.

"Zekrom and Reshiram…" I heard N say as I continued staring at Zekrom. "They were once one life. One Pokemon. Complete opposites, yet the same. Zekrom and Reshiram are Pokemon that appear before the hero they recognize."

He smiled softly staring at me with his kind eyes. "White, you really are a hero. I'll tell you what that Pokemon is saying to you now. "I want to battle with you. Try to make me your friend and ally." It plans to test you to see if you are really pursuing ideals. I, also, am curious to see how powerful you are. Now, catch Zekrom and make it your ally White!"

I nodded at N and took out my pokeball sending out Samurott to help me capture Zekrom. Samuwott roared at Zekrom and Zekrom did the same back at it. I smiled not one bit frightened by the pokemon standing in front of me. I wanted to befriend it. And that was why I was not going to back down from catching it.

"Now Samurott!" I commanded. "Use hydro pump!"

* * *

I looked back at N with sadness now that the ordeal had passed. After my battle with N, Ghetsis revealed the true motive behind creating Team Plasma and how N was really just a tool to him. Hearing those things made me despise him with disgust. It was why I battled him with everything I had.

Although it was tough, I had managed to defeat Ghetsis with my pokemon. Soon after his defeat, Ghetsis was taken away by Alder and Cheren leaving me alone with N in the destroyed throne room. We stood there in silence only staring at each until N turned away. He shook his head, sighed, and walked towards me taking my hand into his.

"I want to talk to you about something."

He then began to lead me to the opening in the wall that had been created by Reshiram when it came in the room. As N led me, he only looked ahead with a solemn expression.

"Remember when we first met at Accumula Town? I was shocked when I heard what your Pokemon was saying..."

N stopped walking and turned towards me smiling softly with his eyes twinkling in wonder. "I was shocked because that Pokemon said it liked you. It said it wanted to be with you."

We then continued to walk towards the end of the room. As we got closer, N stopped again and shook his head in confusion. I watched as he shook his head feeling sharp emotions swell up inside me. I did not want to let go of his hand. Even after everything, not now.

"I couldn't understand it." N said looking back at me. "I couldn't believe that there were Pokemon that liked people. Because, up until that moment, I've never known a Pokemon like that."

"N..." I murmured now wanting nothing more than just to hug him and pour out all the swelling emotions inside me to him. But I didn't. I only forced myself to continue to listen to him.

"The longer my journey continued, the more unsure I became. All I kept meeting were pokemon and people who communicated with one another and helped one another."

"That was why I needed to confirm my beliefs by battling with you. I wanted to confront you hero-to-hero. I needed that more than anything."

I felt N clutched my hand even tighter and once again he led me to the end of the room. We stopped in front of the busted wall seeing nothing, but the pale white clouds from it. I felt N release my hand and turned towards me smiling in gratitude at me.

"There's no way a person like me, someone who understands only pokemon-no actually... I didn't understand them earlier."

"White, there's no way I could measure up to you, when you had met so many pokemon and were surrounded by friends..."

N chuckled and turned his back towards me looking out to the sky. "The champion has forgiven me, but... what I should do now is something I'll have to decide for myself..."

N took out his pokeball and Reshiram appeared out of it flapping its wings ready to carry N away. Realizing this, I immediately stepped forward to grab onto N, but I soon found it was too late. N jumped onto Reshiram and Reshiram moved slightly away from me so that I could not jump on it.

"White!" N said smiling now with his eyes twinkling with so much gratitude and happiness. "You said you have a dream. I understand it now. So make it come true! Wonderful dreams and ideals give you the power to change this world! If anyone can, it's definitely you White!"

"No..." I choked out now feeling wetness on my cheeks most likely coming my eyes. "Don't go N!"

N only continued to smile at me. "Farewell White. I'm sure we'll meet again..."

With that, Reshiram roared and carried N away from me disappearing in the thick white clouds. As I watched them leave, I fell down to my knees no longer fighting to keep the emotions in. I allowed all my emotions out crying out for the one boy that I didn't want to let go.

"N..." I whispered in between sobs. "I promise I'll find you. I want to meet you again."

And with that vow in mind, I stood up wiping away the last of my tears. I would find him no matter what it took. Like how I changed N's point of view of this world, he had also changed mine. He had forever changed my world of black and white.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Now you must be wondering what I wanted to ask. Well I wanted to hear your opinion on what you would like to see on a future Pokemon story I'm going to write, this time Sun and Moon. Be assured, this story won't be copied exactly like the game. I will definitely try not to. In fact, haha, I haven't even played the game. So most of the ideas will be straight from my head. If you can though, give me some of your ideas on what you like to see like plot elements that could have been better and I'll get back to you guys on my other stories after I graduate from high school next week.**


End file.
